1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing a side shield of glasses for protecting user's eyes from being damaged by foreign substances which may get in between temples and a glasses frame, and more particularly, to a structure for fixing a side shield of glasses that anyone can easily assemble and firmly fix the side shield to the temple.
2. Background Art
In general, when wearing glasses, because there is a wide gap between a temple and a glasses frame and there may be many flying foreign substances in the air of a work site, the flying foreign substances may get in through the gap between the temple and the glasses frame. In this case, the foreign substances may damage a wearer's eyes when the foreign substances get in the eyes.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the above problems, a side shield is installed at a portion between the temple and the glasses frame. For this, a hole is perforated at a face where the side shield is attached, and a screw is fastened at the temple through the hole, so that the side shield is fixed at the temple.
However, the conventional technique of fixing the side shield at the temple through the screw-coupling has several problems in that an error rate is high and working efficiency is reduced because of a small size of the screw and difficulty in fastening the screw.
So, in order to overcome the problems of the prior art, as shown in FIG. 6, a fixture 104, which has through holes 103a formed at upper and lower portions of the inner face of the rear side of a side shield 103 that surrounds a portion between a temple 101 and a glasses frame 102, pressing members 104a formed at an inner side thereof, and a hook portion 104b formed at the upper and lower portions of the front side thereof, is inserted through an opening of the side shield 103. After that, the hook portion 104b of the fixture 104 is engaged at the through hole 103a of the side shield 103, so that the pressing members 104a of the fixture 104 are in close contact with the temple 101.
However, in case of the conventional structure of fixing the side shield using the fixture, the hook portion of the fixture may be separated from the through hole of the side shield when the side shield is widened and shaken, so that the fixture for fixing the side shield may be easily separated from the temple and the side shield may be easily lost.